The Sweetest Candy
by lord atomosk
Summary: Hinata left her bag of rare candy behind. who took it, and how will she get it back? Naruhina oneshot.


This is a oneshot that came to me out of nowhere. Finished it in one night and one morning. Ignore the corny title. Dedicated to my girlfriend, a fellow narutard.

* * *

**_The Sweetest Candy_**

Hinata ran back into the classroom, which was completely abandoned by then. She scanned the tops of the desks and saw nothing. _Where could it be?_ She looked on the ground, and saw nothing down there either. After a thorough check on the entire room, she still couldn't find what she was looking for. _I know I didn't have it with me when I left, so someone else must have taken it._ She walked outside the academy and began her search for her classmates. _Let's see. Only Team 8 and 10 were there. Shikamaru wouldn't have taken it, and neither would Kiba or Shino. That leaves Ino and Chouji.

* * *

_

Hinata walked into the Yamanaka flower shop. Ino was behind the counter, sorting some fresh lilies for a display vase. When the bell rang, she looked up and smiled. "Hinata! Good to see you! Getting some flowers for Naruto?" Ino winked. Hinata blushed.

"N-no, Ino-san. I was wondering if you had seen a light blue bag in the classroom. It was mine, but I lost it."

Ino thought for a second, then shook her head. "Nope. Didn't see you put the bag anywhere. I did see Chouji with something in his hand as he left. Might be his."

Hinata bowed quickly and ran out the shop. "Aregato, Ino-san!" Ino sighed, and resumed her work. "Hope there wasn't food in that bag. If there was, Chouji's eaten it by now."

* * *

Hinata hurried to the Ichiraku ramen stand, and saw Chouji finishing a bowl of pork and butter ramen, obviously large size. Hinata almost froze when she saw a light blue bag on the counter. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized it was almost empty. She ran up next to him and plunged her hand into the bag. Chouji looked at her with a confused demeanor. "Hinata, what are you doing in my bag?"

"This is my bag. I left it in the classroom. There were a bunch of-"

She stopped talking when she pulled out the only thing in the bag. A capsule of pills. She looked back at Chouji. Chouji explained. "They're vitamin supplements. Tsunade said I needed to take one at each major meal."

"Then, this isn't my bag?"

"I'm afraid not. You sure nobody else took it?"

"Nobody else would have. Sorry for interrupting." She slowly walked away, with a downcast expression on her face.

* * *

Without realizing it, she walked all the way to the ninja memorial outside the village. She sat on the polished black marble. Her head buried in her hands, and would have cried had not someone noticed her presence.

"Hey, Hinata. Is something wrong?"

Blood rushed to Hinata's face instead of tears. "N-N-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto grinned in typical ignorant fashion. "You seem upset, Hinata. I found a bag of hard candy. I would give you one, but I just put the last piece in my mouth."

Hinata looked up and saw her bag in his hand. "Naruto-kun, those are mine! Neji got that Mvapel candy when he went to the Cloud country!"

Naruto stopped sucking on the piece. "Whoops. I'm sorry, Hinata. I didn't know these where yours. I'll pay you back for them."

Hinata didn't want the money, she wanted the candy. Mvapel candy is regarded as the best sweet in the world. She had tried a piece this morning, and really wanted more. But Naruto had eaten the last piece, and was now enjoying the sugary concoction.

It happened almost thoughtlessly. Hinata grabbed the sides of Naruto's head, and before he could say anything, pressed her lips against his. Her tongue found its way into his mouth, and began exploring every part of it. Naruto, not sure what to do, decided to follow suit, and soon the two were making out.

After a minute, Hinata withdrew her lips. Naruto was dazed. _How could such a quiet girl be such a good kisser? _The feel of her lips, combined with the delicious taste of the candy, had made the experience totally euphoric. _Speaking of candy, where did it go?_ He realized the candy was no longer in his mouth. He looked at Hinata, who bore a grin of victory. She smiled, and the Mvapel candy was between her teeth. Naruto raised an eyebrow. After a few moments, he recovered his ability to speak. "Wow, Hinata, you must really like candy."

Hinata blushed and continued sucking the candy until it was gone. "Oh, Naruto-kun…"

Naruto didn't reply, he just reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of Mvapel candy. He couldn't help but smile as he said, "I was saving this for later, but…"

* * *

Try this with your significant other. it's really fun. (i know :-3). 


End file.
